The Games You Play With Me
by KingPiece11
Summary: Welcome to the life of Jinx! A manic, cute, intelligent human being living in the city of Piltover. She causes mayhem to everything she touches, but what happens when the loose cannon gets lonely? Sometimes even the craziest of people need friends. (Short Story, Lemons, Language,)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Look at the sky Fishbones!" I said to my rocket launcher. I was sitting on a rooftop looking at the night sky above me.

_"__It looks beautiful!"_ Fishbones said back to me in his deep voice. Ah! Life was great for me, no bills to pay; I had plenty of money left over from robbing like every bank in Piltover. The only sad part about my life is… finding one guy who can stay with me for more than like… a month.

"This sucks Fishbones… I know I have you guys but, I really want another friend." I said to my fish shaped rocket launcher. I kicked my legs in the air and looked down. My blue long braids were flowing in the wind, and my pink bright eyes looked like flashlights. I put my head on my fist, sighing.

_"__Jinx I think you should just give up on finding another friend. Everyone seems to run away from you, or when you actually find a guy, you drive him crazy." _Fish bones said to me. I watched the boys and if I was desperate… some of the girls too that were below me. Ha, a girl has to keep her options open.

"Man fishbones, when do I ever drive the guys I date crazy?" I asked, putting a finger to my lips.

_"__Last week, you drove your last boyfriend crazy because he left for five minutes. You thought he was cheating on you. The second time you actually chased a boy down the street with an axe screaming "You fuck head! I told you to not look at her ass! Now let me kill you!" _I sighed, Fishbones was telling the truth. I do act like a crazy bitch every now and then. Don't get me wrong, I won't actually kill someone, I just like to fuck with my victims. I was going to replay to Fishbones when I spotted a cutie across the street from where I was sitting. He had an afro, wasn't skinny and far from fat, and was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. I leaned my head just a little bit to get a closer look at the cutie's face. He had brown eyes and light brown skin. I licked my lips and crossed my legs.

"I want him…" I said out loud.

"_Here we go again…" _Fishbones said, giving a long sigh. I smacked my rocket launcher on his head.

"Look Fishy, I want a relationship damn it, and I will have one!" I yelled. I turned my head around and tried to find the young boy. "Alright he went inside the apartments across from us, let's go!" I yelled, putting my fist in the air. I stood up and ran across the rooftops, heading for the apartments. "Nothing but some old school parkour huh Fishbones!" I said, while jumping from rooftop to rooftop. I slid down a pipe leading to the streets, and landed onto of a closed dumpster. "Yuck! Smells like shit…" I whispered. I got off of the dumbster and left the alleyway. "Okay, where to find a shop so I can buy some perfume?" I asked myself. My pink eyes lit up when I saw a store right beside me selling a whole bunch of perfumes. "That was convenient!" I said. I walked to the shop, and looked at the title of the store. It was named uh… well it had some words written in a different language I couldn't understand. I shrugged my shoulders and walked in.

"Hello… oh shit! Its Jinx!" The old man yelled. I sighed and pulled out Zap.

"Alright listen up you old bag of bones, I would like to have that perfume over there! You got to the count of twenty-seven!" I yelled. The old guy looked at me with a confused face. "I am not bullshitting! You have twenty-four seconds left!" The old guy sighed and walked to the perfume.

"You want this one?" he asked. I rubbed my chin and put away Zap.

"Can I smell it?" I asked. The clerk shook his head and gave me the perfume and walked behind the counter. I studied his movements carefully before walking behind the desk with him. "Let me guess you were going to hit that big red button right?" I asked, with a smile on my face. He shook his head yes. "Well no need to call the cops, I will be taking this perfume." I said. I smelled the perfume, and it smelled like apples. I guess it will have to do. I ran out the store and headed to the apartment. "Old Heights Apartments" it read when I opened the door. I walked inside and there was Two elevators to the left of me, and a big ass desk on the right. There was a fat guy sleeping with his legs up on the desk, snoring. The walls and pretty much everything else were colored brownish, and the elevator were bright sliver. I walked up and banged my hands on the brown table.

"Ah! Who the fu-" The guy said to me. "Ji-Jinx! Wh-What do you want!" he yelled. I smiled at his fear and pulled out Zap.

"Did a light brown guy come in here today?" I asked. The fat guy shivered at me.

"You m-mean Anthony? Yeah he lives on the fifth f-floor. Please don't hurt me!" he yelled. I put Zap away and smiled.

"Thanks!" I said. I turned around and walked to the elevator. I pushed the up button and the doors opened. "If you want to live, I suggest you don't call the cops." I said with an evil smile. He gulped so loud I could hear it from where I was. The doors closed and tapped my foot, waiting for the doors to open again. When they finally opened I looked around, there was five doors on this floor. "Shit, I forgot to ask the fat fucker which door he is in. I sighed. I turned around and pushed the down button. I got in and went to the first floor. The doors opened and I yelled "Hey! What door number?" The guy fell out of his chair, making my giggle.

"Two!" he yelled.

"Thanks!" I yelled. I went back to the fifth floor and walked to the second door. I put my hand on the door, but I couldn't knock on it. "I almost forgot to spray my perfume!" I said. I reached into Fishbones mouth and pulled out my perfume. I sprayed it on me three times and put it back into his mouth. I took a deep breath an knocked onto the door. I heard some locks open on the other side and the door opened slowly. I was soon face to face with pretty boy.

"Can I help you?" he asked. I put a finger to my lips.

"Yes you can! My name is Jinx, and you are my new boyfriend!" I said. His face made a confused look.

"Come again?" he asked. I frowned.

"You… are… my… new… boyfriend. Damn can you speak English?" I said. He laughed at my face. "Whats so funny?" I asked.

"Well one, aren't you a famous criminal? And two, I can see you're not good at making friends." He said. The nerve of this boy, telling me I don't know how to make friends.

"I do! Now pack your shit, your living with me from now on." I ordered. The boy laughed again.

"Until you ask for my name, I will go." He said. Shit what was his name again…

"Uh… I don't know your name." He put one hand onto a wall.

"Here I will start you off, Whats your name?" he asked. Huh? Why is he asking for my name? I swear I just said it.

"My name is Jinx! Dur!" I said. He crossed his arms at me.

"Now you ask for my name, dur." He said back. I crossed my name and blew my hair out of my face.

"Whats your name?" I asked, taking a look at his body. He was built like me, just a little bigger. He was taller than me, making me regret my height.

"Anthony, nice to meet yah Jinx." He said, giving out his hand. I smiled and pulled his hand, making him fall out of his apartment. "Ouch, what was that for…" he asked. I giggled and pulled him up.

"Time to go!" I said. Anthony sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"You can't really expect me to just go right? I don't trust you." he said, folding his arms.

"Whadya mean don't trust me?" I asked. Anthony sighed even louder and walked back into his apartment.

"If you want, I can make you some tea." He said. I shrugged my shoulders and walked into his apartment. Anthony's apartment was very clean; well there were pizza boxes and video game controllers on the carpet floors. His walls were painted blue, and there was another bed room to the left of me. To the right was a small kitchen, with a checkerboard floor design. The kitchen had its own bar, and bar chairs to sit on. "Want some?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow and took a cup of tea. I tasted the tea and the taste was great, just a little bit too sweet. I put the white cup on the bar and folded my arms.

"Soooooooo, are you going to pack your shit? Or do I have too?" I asked. Anthony finished his tea and laughed.

"I will leave, on one condition." I sighed. This is really not going like I planned. The original plan was to kidnap this cute boy and take him to my Lair, but noooooooooooo.

"What is the condition…" I said, putting my hand to my forehead. Anthon smiled, and I almost melted.

"Easy, let's be friends!" he said, giving me his hand. I had a confused look on my face.

"I don't want friends! I want a boyfriend!" I yelled. Anthony walked behind me and turned on his flat screen.

"Want to play Melee?" he asked. He handed me a purple controller with different colors buttons on it. I had the most confused look on my face it wasn't even fucking funny. Why is this handsome boy giving me a controller? On top of that… why the fuck does he want to be friends? I don't want friends damn it! I have fish bones and Pow-Pow for that. I sighed and took the controller.

"How do you play?" I asked. I took a seat on one of the couches and plugged my controller in.

"Easy! Press the X and Y buttons to jump, and press them again to double jump. Also you can press the A button to punch, and the B button to use special attacks. You can learn the rest while I am kicking your ass haha." Anthony smiled and started up the game. Well that last comment was rude. Why would he want to kick my ass at a game I don't even know how to damn play? "Alright pick your character. I will pick Falco." I raised an eyebrow. I picked a guy named Mario, and the game started. We were on a flat board that was called Final Destination. "Go!" the T.v yelled. Anthony's character ran towards mine, and he kicked me. Next his character jumped a little over Mario's head and did two kicks that moved Mario a bit and made him land on his back, knocked out.

"Is he dead?" I asked. Anthony laughed and leaned onto me, making me blush.

"You use this stick to move your character around haha!" he said. I used my thumb and moved the stick around and Mario jumped up. I smiled, and moved the stick closer to Falco, and he got so close that he couldn't move. I pressed the A button, and Mario punched Falco, but Anthony wanted to be an unfair bastard and made Falco roll out of the way. I made an angry face and sighed.

"That's not fair." I said. Anthony scratched his head and smiled.

"I know haha!" he said. I twisted one of my long braids and sighed. I hate it… but I was actually having a little fun. Time passed and we played a few more matches, with me not winning at all. Anthony turned off the purple box, then the T.v. He sat down in front of me and yawned. "That was fun, we should do this more often." I put my controller down and smiled.

"Yeah it was kinda fun, but when do you become my boyfriend?" I asked. Anthony smiled and got up. He walked to his kitchen and took out a green body with clear liquid inside. I couldn't read the name of the bottle to see what he is drinking.

"You want to hang out tomorrow Jinx?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"Sure." I answered.

"Come around 4, I will be off work by then. Alright?" he asked. I sighed.

"Sure, I'll be here." Anthony smiled and put his soda bottle down. He walked closer to me and gave me a warm hug. My heart went through the fucking roof. He is hugging me! I hugged back but he slowly let me go.

"See yah tomorrow Jinx!" he said. I guess that was my cue to leave. I walked out of his door, waving goodbye. I closed the door behind me, and felt my chest. No one has never made my heart race that fucking much. I walked to the elevator and pushed the down button. I can't wait to come back tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in my comfy white King size bed, and rubbed my eyes. The house I lived in a mansion that was an abandoned and was located on the "old" side of Piltover. This side of Piltover contained old rundown buildings waiting to be demolished and replaced with newer versions. I slowly got off of my bed and put my pink and black outfit I always wear, with different panties. I walked downstairs and opened the barely working refrigerator. I took out some left over Chinese food. I opened the box slightly and smelled it, and it was still good. I put the white box inside the microwave right beside the fridge. I turned the microwave in and crossed my fingers in hopes it doesn't blow me to smithereens. To my surprise it didn't blow up, so I took my food out of the microwave, and sat down on the old wooden table chair. I didn't have a table so I sat the food on my lap. I took a look at the time and it was two o'clock. I had two hours left before I go see Anthony. I finished my food and went back up stairs to the bathroom. I turned on the cold ass shower and almost froze to death trying to take a shower. I quickly brushed my teeth and put on my outfit. I decided to bring Fishbones with me so I can have some advice. I grinded down the staircase rail and opened the door to my garage.

"Alright where is my hover board?" I said out loud. I walked into the old garage, filled with broken parts of wall and old parts of machinery I collected. I spotted my blue hover board right above an old violin case. I grabbed the board and put it on the floor under my feet. "And lift off!" I yelled. I kicked the hover board and it sprung to life. I was lifted into the air, and soon I blasted through the roof of my house. "Fishbones, remind me to get that shit fixed." I looked at my watch and it was three twenty-five. I sighed; I was going to be a little early for my "date". I finally made it too Anthony's apartment, at three-thirty. I floated towards his front window and peaked inside. There was a dark figure inside. The figure had a weapon of some sort on his side. The figure came closer to the window and pushed it gently, almost hitting my forehead.

"Hey watch it bulb!" I yelled. The figure was an old guy, with grey eyes. He had a sword on his hip, and half of his shirt was ripped showing his bird chest. He was wearing a armor on his left shoulder and everything he had on was blue.

"And you are?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I flew inside with my hover board and landed on one of the couches.

"The names Jinx old man! And where is Anthony? Its… four o' five! "I said, folding my arms. The old bag of bones rubbed his chin.

"So you're the woman Anthony is seeing, he should be on his way. Also my name is Yasuo, and I am not old. I just haven't shaved today." He said, giving a warm smile. I smiled back and stood up.

"Well nice to meet yah, do you mind if I rob the kitchen?" I asked. Yasuo looked at me confused.

"Rob the kitchen?" he asked. I sighed, man old people.

"Rob the kitchen, it's a phase, I am really saying can I get something to eat." I explained. Yasuo shrugged his shoulders and took a seat.

"Right." He said. It felt like an eternity before Anthony arrived. When he finally did, I hugged him immediately. He was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. He had on white sneakers as well.

"I found uh, Jinx at our window." Yasuo said. Anthony smiled and looked into my eyes. Oh god his eyes are fucking amazing.

"Hey Jinx." He said to me. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Hi." I said back.

"Anyway, Anthony I am heading off. It's been great staying with you for a few days. I will be heading to the league, I finally got some information on where its located." Yasuo patted Anthony on his shoulder and left the room.

"Why was he staying here?" I asked. Anthony broke the hug and headed to the kitchen.

"He didn't say, but he needs to go to the league for an important issue. I found him a week ago, almost bleeding to death. I quickly took him to the hospital and then he stayed here for a few days to get his strength back up." I put a finger to my lips.

"So you're telling me he was just there, waiting to die?" I asked. Anthony sighed.

"Pretty much, He told me he was being chased by assassins from Ionia. Yasuo kind of reminds me of a samurai I saw in this anime I watched." Anthony poured him some orange juice.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked. Anthony put his juice down on the counter and took a seat.

"Sit over there Jinx." He asked politely. I nodded and sat across from Anthony. "Okay, so tell me about yourself." He asked. Tell him about myself? I don't even know my damn name!

"Uh, my hair is blue…" I said nervously. Anthony gave me a puzzled look.

"Okay? My favorite hobbies are video games and drawing." He said. I crossed my legs and put a finger to my lips.

"Um, I like to shoot things, and blow things up!" I said, while making a firecracker explosion with my arms. Anthony smiled that sweet smile. Gosh I know I am going crazy if we keep this little "game" we are playing.

"That's cool! What types of buildings do you blow up?" he asked. I sighed; this boy is really getting on my nerves with these stupid questions.

"I blow up buildings that are abandoned. I never blow up builds in populated areas because I don't want to hurt anyone." Boy do I sound soft. It was the truth, I don't want to kill anyone, but if someone gets in the way of the explosion, they committed suicide in my eyes.

"That's nice. You aren't a bad person Jinx. You have a good heart." He said to me. My heart started beating faster in my chest. He was telling me that I am a good person!

"Thank you." I said with a smile. We talked even more for what seemed like hours. Laughing, telling jokes and just getting to know each other. I loved every minute I spent with him, and I know he felt the same way. "Let's play some melee." I asked, grinning hard. Anthony shook his head and passed me a purple controller. We played for two hours with me once again, losing like hell. "I can never beat you…" I said with a frown. Anthony snorted, which made a domino affect and made me laugh as well. "Well Anthony I got to run." I said waving goodbye. I stood up and walked out the door, but I suddenly stopped. Do I really want to go back to that cold ass house? Do I really want to steal some food and hopefully don't starve tonight? I turned around and put my hands behind my back. "Anthony, can I uh… sleep here tonight?" I asked. Anthony smiled and closed the door behind me.

"Sure, I don't mind. If I can ask, where do you live Jinx?" Anthony asked. I sighed; I didn't want to tell him where I live because he might just keep me as a friend or lose interest with me completely.

"I live, um, I live uh…" I stammered on my words, I know I shouldn't tell him.

"It's okay if you want to keep it private Jinx." He said. Fuck it, I need to tell him.

"I live in an abandoned mansion on the old part of Piltover. It has hardly a roof and barely anything works. I don't even have any hot water…" Anthony looked at and frowned.

"I understand." He said. "You can stay for the night; tomorrow we can go out and find another home for you. I don't know if you can stay here with me." I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"Why I can't I stay here?" I asked, making a pout face. Anthony sighed.

"You're still a high wanted criminal…" Anthony put emphases on the word criminal.

"It's not like I have been active in criminal activity lately. So you don't have to be worried." I said. Anthony raised an eyebrow. "You can sleep in the guest room where Yasuo slept." I nodded and walked into the guest room. I opened the brown door leading to the room and the look of was a very simple room, One small bed, a closet and bathroom. There was only one problem; Anthony would sleep in the other room. I sighed and closed the door.

"I want to sleep with you." I asked, blushing a little. Anthony turned red as a tomato. I laughed and gave him a hug. "Can I? I never slept with someone." Anthony shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"uh, sure Jinx… we can sleep together." A few minutes passed and we were both in the same room together. Anthony was in his black shorts and T-shirt, since I didn't have any clothes he gave me a big white T-shirt to wear. Anthony's room was the same as the guest room, except his bed was a king size bed. "I guess I'll sleep on this side. And you can sleep on the other." I said. Anthony snorted, and then gave a small laugh.

"You're telling me how to sleep in my own bed?" he said. I laughed and jumped under the covers. The bed was so much softer then my other bed, and was warmer too. Anthony got under the covers with me and turned off his lamp. I snuck am arm onto Anthony's body, and actually turned to his side facing me. I blushed, and pulled him closer to me. "Your eyes are beautiful Jinx." He said to me. I smiled and snuggled up closer to him.

"Thank you." I said back. Anthony smiled and rubbed my back.

"You are my friend! And you're welcome." He said to me. I shook my head and put both of my arms around him. I was fucking in heaven. After a few minutes of me staring at him, he fell asleep. And I fell asleep right afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke in the morning, and looked around. Anthony was gone, but there was a piece of paper on the pillow. Anthony's side of the bed was made up perfectly. I stretched my arms out and reached for piece of paper. It read:

_Dear Jinx, _

_I am at work when you read this but, there is a pizza you can heat up in the microwave. It is in the fridge next to a bottle of sprite. The sprite is yours as well. Tonight when I get home we are going to a nice restaurant. Also Vi and Caitlyn found out your living here for now, so expect them to come and ask some questions. Please be on your best behavior when they come around and don't try to run away. They aren't arresting you and are only going to ask simple and easy questions. I will see you later tonight. _

Fat hands and Hat Lady are visiting today. I sighed. I really hate the Piltover dykes, and I wish they would just leave me alone. Like honestly, it's not I like I kill people, I just blow up buildings because it's awesome! Well, there was this one time when I blew up the bank, but we won't talk about that incident. I rubbed my eyes and pushed the covers off of me which made it onto Anthony's side of the bed. I giggled when the covers fucked up his perfectly sided bed. I hopped out of the bed and headed into the shower. The bathroom was simple, white walls and floors. The bathroom mirror had another note on it.

_Dear Jinx_

_I washed your outfit, look in the closet in my room, also to use the shower and blah blah blah…._

I ripped the note up. I am not dumb; I know how to operate simple household shit. I took my big white T-shirt off and my blue panties. There were some towels hanging on the shower rod thingy. I grabbed the pink one and a pink rag slipped from under it. I pulled the shower curtain to the right side of the tube. I turned the grey shower nob to the right and the bathtub water came on. I moved the grey nob up and the shower water came on. I put a finger under the water and it felt warm. I smiled and slowly stepped in shower. I picked up the pink rag and the green soap that was sitting on the soap dish. I turned up the temperature on the water, and took a long ass shower. Once my heavenly shower was over, I ran to the room as fast as possible because I was freezing cold. I opened the closet and found my clothes. I found another note on the wall. I sighed and picked up the note.

_Dear Jinx, _

_I don't have any uh… Woman clothes so I guess you can wear your old panties you slept in or wear some of my clothes. _

I blurted out laughing at the note Anthony wrote. I would never wear someone else's boxer's haha. I slipped on my panties and my bikini outfit. I slipped on my long purple socks, and slipped on my black boots. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I took out a brown square box and opened it. It had two slices of cheese pizza inside. I licked my lips in put the box into the microwave. I pushed the green numbers on the microwave, and set it to thirty seconds. As soon as the microwave finished, I took the box out and grabbed a slice of pizza. I bit into the greasy treat, only to drop it because it burned my mouth.

"Fuck! I really wanted that shit…" I yelled. I picked up the pizza and threw it away in the black small trashcan. I took the second slice of pizza and this time I blew on it. I bit into it and it didn't burn my mouth off. "Ah." I whispered. I heard a knock on the door behind me.

"Jinx we know you are in there, open the damn door. We are not going to hurt you." Fathands, that's her name, was at the door.

"Coming fatty!" I yelled. I skipped to the door and turned the knob slowly. I opened the door fully, and had a big grin on my face. "How can I help the Piltover dykes?" I said. Fathands wasn't with her "Lady" for once, and she didn't have on her big metal gloves either. She was wearing her cop uniform, but in my eyes it looked like she was a Porn star in that tight ass outfit. Her big tits with that tatted "six" on her left boob was hanging out. Her butt was making every guy and girl look at her, and how the hell can she run in heels? She had a muscular body, but for some reason I felt like she wasn't really that strong like she always brags about.  
Vi put her Fathands on her hips.

"Look idiot, Anthony asked me to not arrest you since you aren't really "doing" anything bad. Anthony is a great friend of mine and we used to do things back in the day." I raised an eyebrow, why would Anthony like Fathands? "You can stay here but as soon as you fuck something up, I am kicking your ass! Got it?" she asked. I folded my arms.

"Fine, fine, I won't fuck shit up. Anything else you want fatty? I got things to do and people to see."

Vi smirked at me, and put a hand in her tight ass jeans. She pulled out a lollipop and tore off the wrapper.

"Well that's all I wanted to tell you." Fathands put her lollipop in her mouth and smirked at me. God how I wanted to put a missile up her ass. Fathands left my sight and I closed the door. Another knock happened on the door, and this time it was someone I wanted to see.

"Hey Jinx, I got off of work early." I smiled and hugged Anthony real tight.

"Fathands just left, but I have a question. Did you, ugh, have relations with Fathands?" I almost threw up in mouth thinking about it. Anthony raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion on his face.

"Vi and I are best friends, she saved me from utter death when I was young." I put a hand to my face, interesting.

"Tell me what happened." I said, grabbing a seat on the couch. Anthony sighed and sat down across from me.

"When I was younger, I always hung out with the wrong crowd. I wanted to be with people, but instead I was always alone. So one day a group of so called friends wanted me to hang out with them. In reality they were planning on robbing a jewelry store. The plan was for me to be the only one getting caught while they ran off. That night when the plan went to action, I refused to take any part of it. Soon the whole gang came after me, then out of know where a pink headed woman beat the living shit out of the gang. Her name was Vi, and she saved me. After hearing me out she escorted me to my house. From that day on we became best of friends, she even helped me buy this apartment." Anthony smiled. I guess even Fathands can do good deeds sometimes.

"But she said you guys "did" some things?" Anthony rubbed his chin.

"Yes we kissed here and there, but it was never a serious thing between us. Eventually Caitlyn became her lover. We were always friends to begin with. Now don't get me wrong we still can joke about how she would get drunk on some nights and throw herself at me, but other than that we aren't together." I sighed, that was a relief.

"So where are we going tonight?" I asked.

"We are going to the Hextech Grill and Bar tonight. I want to show you a simple night out, because it seems like you never been to one haha." I smiled.

"Your right haha, but in the meanwhile, would you like to play some Smash Bros?" I asked.

"Sure, let me get undressed first, then I can kick your ass." He said. Anthony snorted and left. The guy is one of the biggest shit talkers in history. Anthony came back with some red shorts and white T-shirt. Anthony turned on his T.v and we began playing. A few hours later of me still losing like an idiot, it was time to go. It was seven o'clock and Anthony told me to "freshen" up. I went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth again. I came out and Anthony was wearing regular clothes, nothing fancy. He was wearing a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Ready?" he asked. I shook my head, and we left his apartment. We arrived at the restaurant. Started to get evil and scared looks from the people around me, but I gave everyone the finger who looked at me weirdly. Of course Anthony didn't see me, so I got away with it. We walked inside the restaurant, and it was pretty awesome looking. There was a huge square bar in the center of the room. Big ass Flat screen T.v's were all around the room, showing League matches. There were booths all around the restaurant, and it was pretty crowded. The walls and floor was a light brown color. Before I could look at the rest of the place, Anthony told me to follow him.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You see the lady up there? She is our waiter. I have been here a few times already so I know most of the waiters here. Her name is Lux, she is also a Champion. Speaking of Champions, when was the last time you had a match Jinx?"

"Uh, I think about a month ago, I really don't care to honest, I just like going up there for the really good food. Also it's fuckin' free!" I said with excitement. Anthony laughed at me ans shook his head.

"Here you guys are! Are you ready to order?" Lux asked us. I hated Lux already. She kept eyeballin my Anthony, with her stupid blond hair. Then she has fucking tits! Why wasn't I born with tits damn it! God, if there is one, please can I grow a pair of water balloons like Fathands? Then she had a dumb skirt on, I bet she knew we were coming today, and wanted to dress extra slutty, and my good she is ugly as-

"Jinx, you can sit here across from me." Anthony said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Okay." I said back taking a seat on the comfy couch like booth.

"What will be your drinks today?" she asked.

"I will take a sprite. What do you want to drink Jinx?" Anthony asked, passing me a square book that looked like the menu of the place. I looked at all the drinks, and decided to pick one, and if I didn't like it I would splash it all over Lux's outfit.

"I will drink Dr. Pepper." I said.

"Do you guys want appetizers or just go ahead and order?" she asked. Damn she is asking so many dumb ass questions. I never been to a restaurant before, and I really hope they had a everything already laid out so we didn't have to wait.

"We will wait." Anthony said, finally shutting the blonde bitch up. I swear if I had Zap, I would shoot her so she couldn't look at Anthony. Lux left our table, leaving me along with Anthony. "So what would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Whatever you're getting." I said, putting my head on my fist. Anthony looked at, me with his face full of worry.

"Are you okay Jinx?" he asked. I sighed.

"Why did she look at you?" I asked. Anthony raised an eyebrow.

"Looked at me? Who looked at me?" I asked.

"Lux." I said.

"She looked at me because that's her job as a waiter haha." He laughed.

"Her job? So she doesn't like you?" I asked.

"No Jinx, she doesn't. You have to understand the difference between friendly things and uh, out of friends things if that make sense." He explained.

"Whateves, So let's talk about us. Are we getting cloder to becoming a couple?" I asked. Anthony smiled and opened his mouth to speak but blondie came back.

"Here are your sprites. Are you guys ready to order?" Man I tell you, her voice is annoying. So care free, like she has nothing to worry about.

"We are both getting ribs tonight, double on the fries please." Anthony said.

"Sure, be back with your food in about fifteen minutes." She said. Lux left the table and Anthony answered my question.

"Jinx in order for someone to become a couple, you have to go on dates, and be friends for a while. We have only been friends for only a day." He explained, not giving mr the answer I wanted.

"Well it only takes one day to fuck too." I said, sounding like a smartass.

"You forgot to mention that it only takes a day to breakup." He countered, sounding like an even bigger smart ass. "Those relationships don't work Jinx; you can't just rush things with someone. A relationship takes time and patience to build."

"So we are building something?" I asked, sounding like a child.

"Yep, it's going pretty well. Don't worry Jinx, everything is A-okay." I sighed, it better be. The rest of the night was fucking awesome. I learned more about Anthony and even more about myself. We told jokes and laughed about how I outsmarted the Piltover losers. We walked back to Anthony's apartment around ten o'clock.

"Well Jinx you can stay up as long as you want, but I need to get some rest. Goodnight." I grabbed Anthony's hand.

"I don't want to be alone." I whispered. Anthony smiled.

"Well I guess you can come to bed if you're sleepy." I grinned hard and rushed into Anthony's bed.

"Can I wear one of your T-shirts again?" he asked. Anthony passed me a shirt, and I put it on.

"Goodnight Jinx." He said, before shutting off the lights. I smirked and grabbed Anthony's waist.

"Let's cuddle, it's been a long day.' I whispered, snuggling my face onto's Anthony's back.

"Sure, we can." He said. Anthony turned around and hugged me tighter. I looked into his eyes, and smiled. I laid my head on his chest and wondered to myself.

"Maybe he's right, maybe I can wait." Sleep took over me, as I dreamed of us kissing on a rooftop with the moon light shining on us.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I dont update often as I should be. My life is very busy and sometimes I get just a little lazy. Thank you for reading this fic, and please leave reviews, I love the reviews every gave already!  
Also I am updating The Mis-Adventures of the Unforgiven in a few days, so please read it if you can. Thank you for your time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Three fucking months it's been! THREE! I am sick of his shit! I am tired of waiting, tired of going on dates or the park, and tired of LOSING in Smash Bros! So when Anthony gets home from work, I swear to fucking- I heard the door knob click open. I was standing in the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing one of his big T-shirts as usual, and had on my blue panties, with white clouds on them. Going out to eat made me gain some weight, but it went to my ass instead of my chest. My butt wasn't too big, just a little bigger than before. I was wearing black lipstick because I wanted to try something new. I walked slowly to the living room to see Anthony's warm smile. He was still the same cute Anthony he was three months ago.

"How was work?" I asked, knowing damn well I didn't give a fuck.

"It was fine, how was your day?" he asked me.

"Fine." I said back, with an attitude. Anthony raised an eyebrow at me.

"Something wrong Jinx?" he asked. I scratched my forehead, and leaned on the wall.

"The fuck you think is wrong?" I said. Anthony eyes widened. He heard me curse before, just not at him.

"I uh…" He stammered.

"I uh…. I uh what? What are you shy about?" I asked, crossing my arms. Anthony took a step back, and made a loud ass gulp. "I asked you a fucking question." I said, making sure to show my dominance over him.

"I am not shy about anything; say what's on your mind." He said, then taking a seat on the couch.

"Come here." I asked. Anthony got up and walked slowly to me, like he was afraid of me.

"Kiss me, NOW." I said, still not looking at him. Anthony looked away. "What the fuck Anthony! Kiss me!" I yelled, this time in his face. Anthony sighed, and walked away from me, the nerve of this bastard. "Fuck you." I said to him, well actually it was a whisper. The room fell silent around us, for what seemed like fucking decades. I walked slowly to the couch across from him, and leaned on it. Anthony looked at me with those fucking pretty eyes, and then looked back at the ground. I sat down across from him and looked at his face. "Why won't you kiss me you bastard? Huh? Is something wrong with me? If you want to be friends that's fine, but make sure you move from this apartment because I will burn this motherfucker down." Still no answer from him. "ANSWER ME!" I yelled. I was getting pissed by the second; my hands were holding the couch pillows extremely hard to where I was ripping them.

"Jinx I…" He finally spoke, which made me calm down a bit.

"You what…" I said back.

"I am sorry… I just wanted to make you wait because I didn't want this relationship to be like your others." My bright pink eyes widened. That's why he…

"Why didn't you just fucking say that? I felt like you were playing games with me…" I said back.

"Games?" he said back, finally lifting his head up. His eyes, they were… red. He was crying…

"I felt like you were never going to make us happen, just stalling time…" I explained. I got up and sat beside Anthony. It was eight o' clock, and the city outside was really pretty with all the street lights and the light coming from the moon.

"Listen Jinx, the truth on why we aren't together, is because I am not ready." He isn't ready?

"Really? Why do you say that?" I asked.

"I say that because I feel like I can't handle you and I feel like there are other guys better then me." That was the most bullshit excuse I could possibly hear from out of his mouth.

"You don't know shit until you try right? Now give me a fucking kiss. We both want it, now do it." I rubbed his head softly, and leaned in for a kiss. He was afraid of it at first, but as time went on our kiss became more passionate. I leaned in more onto him, laying him down on the couch. I broke the kiss and the only thing that was connecting us was a string of slob. "That was delicious." I said with a smile. Anthony blushed and looked away. "I want another." I demanded. I held his throat softly, and kissed him hard. He moaned in my mouth, which made me slither my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues wrestled together, but he soon let me rape his mouth with my tongue. I broke the kiss and straddled his chest. "Did you like that?" I asked, with a finger on my lips. He shook his head yes. I giggled and stood up. "Come." I said, and walked to his room. Anthony slowly followed. When we both walked into his room, I closed the door behind us. Anthony sat on the bed and looked at me, with his eyes still red from crying. "You know what I want." I said, still holding the doors. "Come here, and fucking take me. I know you want me, now show me you want to keep me." Anthony stood up and walked to me, and put his body against mine.

"I never had no one so close to me like this." He whispered to me. I smiled and held his head.

"You do now, so shut the hell up and make me yours." I said back. Anthony put his lips on my neck, and kissed it softly. "ahhh…." I moaned, enjoying his kisses. Anthony held my arms against the door, finally taking control. Anthony crept back to my lips, and tugged at my bottom lip. I opened my eyes slowly to see him with his eyes closed, biting my bottom lip. I pushed my arms back to his head, and pulled him closer to me. We engaged into another kiss, then he slowly started to take my top off, well he tried. He had a puzzled look on his face, like an innocent child trying to use something new. I giggled and guided his hands to my back.

"Do you feel the clip?" I asked, making him blush.

"Yes." He answered. I Laughed in his face, then kissed him while he finally took off my top. Anthony smiled at my bird chest, and used his fingers to rub my pink nipple. I bit my lips slightly, and nuzzled my neck onto his.

"Bite them." I whispered into his ear. He shivered from my voice, and leaned down to softly bite my nipple. "Fuck…" I moaned. His sucking and biting on my pink nipples started to make my pussy really wet. I started to feel hot, and soon I was moving on instinct. "You don't know how fucking much I wanted you Anth- FUCK!" I shouted. He sneaked one of his hands into my shorts and rubbed my pussy lips. Anthony looked up and smiled at me.

"Don't look at me unless you're kissing me." I said, making sure that he knows who's boss. Anthony laughed, and picked me up. He carried me to the bed and softly laid me down on the mattress. Anthony took off my boots and socks, and slipped off my shorts. I was completely naked in front of him for the first time that it felt embarrassing. Anthony was just staring at my womanhood like it was an alien. "Stop looking at it…" I whispered. Anthony blushed and scratched his head.

"I don't know what to do…" he said, looking clueless. "When I rubbed you on the wall that was instinct." He explained. I giggled and sat up to meet his face. I took two fingers and spread out my lips so I can teach this innocent virgin what to do.

"Lick here, that's all I am going to tell you." I said, before lying back down. Anthony closed his eyes and licked slowly on my snatch before biting his lips. He stretched his tongue out again, and lick directly inside me, making my legs jump on instinct. "f-f-uck…" I stammered.

"Am I doing good Jinx?" he asked. I grabbed his hair and stuffed his face back into my pussy.

"Stop talking damn it!" I said. Anthony licked deeper inside, making circles inside in me. I moaned louder and louder, but I couldn't give him the satisfaction of moaning his name; he would have to lick me better than that. Anthony started to experiment a little, and put a finger inside of me. I giggled at how inexperienced he is with this sort of thing, but it was still adorable how he was learning so fast. He pushed his finger in and out, and then added another one. I grabbed the bed sheets and arched my back, the pleasure I was getting was insane! "Cum… cum… cumming!" I yelled. My juices flowed into his mouth, and my pink eyes rolled to the back of my head. Anthony smiled, and leaned up against me.

"Is it okay… I put it in…" he asked nervously. I rubbed his neck and pulled his face closer to mine.

"Do whatever you want…" I whispered. Anthony got on top and lifted my legs up. I put my small hands on his bird chest, waiting to be taking by him. Anthony slowly put his manhood inside of me, and my arm around his back, pulling him closer.

"So tight…" he moaned. I licked my lips and put my legs around his ass, making sure he had no way to escape.

"Fuck me!" I yelled. Anthony did what he was told, and started to speed up his tempo. He went faster and faster inside of me that my finger nails was scratching his back. "F-fuck! I love you!" I yelled, as I was losing control of myself. Anthony leaned onto me, as our hot bodies rubbed against each other.

"Jinx I," he said before I cut him off. I kissed his lips hard and smiled.

"Together." I whispered. I stared into his brown eyes, before he fucked me faster than before.

"Cuming!" we yelled in unison. Anthony rolled over, breathing hard.

"Thank you." I said. Anthony turned his head to me.

"It was worth the wait." He smiled. I smiled back and put my arms around him. I pulled him closer to me, and bit his ear.

"Why are you… biting my ear?" he asked. I giggled at him.

"I don't know haha." I answered. I released his ear from my grasp and laid my head on his chest. "I am sleepy." I said. I felt Anthony's hand rub my blur hair.

"Let's go to sleep." I he said to me. I smiled and kissed him once more before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
